Yavara Meets the Force
by ashhxmmhmm
Summary: If you haven't read THE LITTLE GIRL WHO GAVE DARTH VADER COOKIES yet, don't read this. Read that, then this. For those of you who have, Yavara is back...and Vader wants to train her, but she is keeping a HUGE secret...
1. BINGO!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Mesa don't own Star Wars.  
  
AN: This is another Yavara story. If you haven't read THE LITTLE GIRL WHO GAVE DARTH VADER COOKIES, read it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Yavara squirmed in her chair as she sat across from Darth Vader in his office.  
  
"Yavara", he said, "those cookies were very delicious. May I have the recipe?"  
  
"Nope!" Yavara replied.  
  
"Why is that?" Vader asked, staying completely calm. This was just the answer he wanted.  
  
"Because there is no recipe!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Then how do you know how to make those cookies?" Darth Vader asked.  
  
"I just do", Yavara answered.  
  
"You also seem awfully short to reach those high shelves", Vader said, "Do you use a chair to reach them?"  
  
"No", Yavara said as she wrapped a lock of her brown hair around her finger, "I just tell them to come to me and they do!"  
  
"You tell them?" Vader asked, intrigued.  
  
"Yes, with my mind", Yavara answered.  
  
BINGO! Vader thought. SHE'S FORCE SENSITIVE! WOO-HOO! SHE CAN BE THE NEXT SITH LORD! THIS IS GOOD.  
  
"Yavara", Vader continued, completely calm, "Do you know what the Force is?"  
  
"Yes", Yavara answered, "Force is a push or pull on an object, causing it to start, stop, or..."  
  
"NOT THAT KIND OF FORCE!" Vader exclaimed, fed up with Yavara's 'of course silly' attitude.  
  
Yavara seemed scared. Her eyes were collecting water.  
  
"Not that kind of Force", Vader said, but now calmly, "THE Force, not force. THE Force."  
  
"I guess not", Yavara replied, "What is it Mr. Darth Vader Sir?"  
  
Vader sighed. THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE AS EASY AS I THOUGHT IT WAS, he pondered. I'M GONNA NEED JADE TO HELP ON THIS ONE.  
  
"Yavara", Vader said, "Come back here tomorrow at the same time and we'll talk more."  
  
"But what's THE Force?" she asked.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow", Vader answered.  
  
"But Mr. Darth Vader Sir, I wanna know now!" Yavara exclaimed, temper rising.  
  
"You will know soon enough", Vader replied.  
  
Yavara stomped out of the room, pouting.  
  
Mara Jade came out of the shadows.  
  
"That went well."  
  
"Don't push it Jade", Vader replied, "But now we do know she's Force- sensitive."  
  
"The fact that she can already use the Force to some degree is very unique", Mara replied, "With no training or anything."  
  
"I have a feeling she's not telling us something", Vader said.  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
(dun dun dun dun) What is Yavara keeping a secret? Will Mara and Vader decide to train her? Can they explain what the Force is to Yavara? Find out when....find out when.... Whenever I get the next entry up. Until then MTFBWY! 


	2. Sith and Jedi Masters of THE Force

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.... man writing this is annoying....  
  
AN: I guess I don't have any currently.... Oh, if you are in the JF clan and reading this...HI! (Especially Red) Or, if you are one of my camp counselors reading this.... HI! Anyway, here we go!  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Yavara sat on her bed and thought about what Mr. Darth Vader Sir had said. What was THE Force? And what did it have to do with her getting stuff to make cookies from the cabinets with her mind? Maybe Ms. Nomi Sunrider could tell her. SHE SHOULD BE HERE BY NOW, Yavara thought.  
  
And poof, Nomi Sunrider appeared floating above Yavara.  
  
"Hello Yavara", she said, "I sensed you needed me."  
  
"Yeah" Yavara replied, "Mr. Darth Vader Sir was talking to me today..."  
  
Nomi suddenly looked worried.  
  
"What did he tell you?" she asked.  
  
"He said my cookies were good and asked for the recipie and I said there wasn't one and he asked why and I said becuz there isn't one and he asked me if I knew what the Force was and I said force is a push or pull on an object that causes it to start stop or change direction and then he got mad but then he calmed down and said not force THE Force and I said I didn't know what THE Force was and I asked what it was and he said he'd tell me tomorrow and I said I wanted to know now and he said tomorrow so then I came here."  
  
Yavara hadn't taken one breath during her whole speech, but Nomi was used to it.  
  
"Well Yavara I will tell you what THE Force is right now", Nomi said, "But you must listen VERY carefully. This is VERY important."  
  
"You are nicer than Mr. Darth Vader Sir Ms. Nomi Sunrider", Yavara replied.  
  
"You MUST listen to me Yavara", Nomi stated firmly.  
  
Yavara simply nodded her head.  
  
"This will change your life and you can only trust me with this Yavara", Nomi began, "Darth Vader cannot know I am speaking with you. THE Force is a shield that binds the galaxy together. A few individuals can use THE Force to protect those who cannot use it. You are one of those individuals Yavara."  
  
Yavara gasped with excitement.  
  
"Really Ms. Nomi Sunrider?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Yavara", Nomi replied, "You are. You have the ability to be a master of THE Force. We call these masters of THE Force Jedi. I am a Jedi, and I am going to train you to be one as well."  
  
Yavara jumped up and down on her bed with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"But Yavara", Nomi said with a serious tone, "There are other masters of THE Force. But they use it for evil. These evil masters are called Sith Lords."  
  
Yavara sat down again and looked Nomi in the eye.  
  
"Mr. Darth Vader Sir is a Sith Lord, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes", Nomi answered, "He is. I have a feeling he will want to train you to become a Sith Lord. You must not listen to him. You want to be a Jedi. A Jedi fights for good not evil. So while I am training you, Mr. Darth Vader Sir will be also. I want you to tell me everything he tells you. Every single word Yavara. Do you understand?"  
  
Yavara nodded.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good", Nomi said, "I think we can do this Yavara. You are going to be a great Jedi, but do not tell Darth Vader of my training you."  
  
"I won't tell him", Yavara replied.  
  
Nomi came and hugged Yavara.  
  
"You are a wonderful child Yavara. You remind me of my daughter Vima. And you will be a great Jedi. I know it."  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
What did ya think? Well? What? Please review! 


End file.
